


Не верь, не верь поэту, дева

by Gavrusssha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В защиту "вечного девственника" Стива</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не верь, не верь поэту, дева

**Author's Note:**

> В названии использована строка из стихотворения Тютчева

\- Тони, Тони! ТОНИ! Стой. Тпру. Стоять, мы пришли. Куда тебя поставить?  
\- В б...  
\- Куда?  
\- В ба... В бар. Хр-р-р....  
\- В бар тебе... Такой же, как все мужики - свинья, пьянь и бабник. Тони, вот если ты еще раз положишь мне на задницу руку, то попрощаешься с рукой. Где ключи?  
\- У Джа...  
\- Джарвис!  
\- Да, мэм?  
\- Открывай - пришел медведь.  
\- Простите, мэм, никак не могу. Мне нужен приказ хозяина.  
\- Тони! Тони, голос! Я сказала - ГОЛОС!  
\- Не к-х-риччиии...  
\- Что я тебе сказала насчет руки? А ну, не падай! Давай, прислонись к дверям... Тони, Тони, ТОНИ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ты куда потек? За что мне такое наказание!  
\- За вс-с-с...  
\- Джарвис! Или ты сейчас откроешь, или я оставлю это тело догнивать на коврике.  
\- Мэм, я не...  
\- Кажется дождь начинается...  
\- Открываю, мэм.  
\- Так, Тони, давай, сделай шаг. Еще шаг. Шажочек. Так, тут порожек... Порожек, а не китайская стена! Ну вот, опять упал. Черт с тобой, я устала.  
\- Меня надо носить на руках-х-х, это правильно...  
\- Джарвис, где у него спальня?  
\- Вверх и налево, мэм.  
\- Еще раз лапнешь мою грудь, уроню тебя вниз по лестнице. Потом занесу наверх и снова уроню. Джарвис, налево? Эта дверь? Слышишь, филантроп, миллионер и гений, ты предпочитаешь открыть дверь головой или ногами?  
\- Бл...дь!..  
\- Поздно, выбор сделан. Вот твоя кровать, раздевайся, ложись спать, я пошла. ...Тони? Тони?! Ты бы еще в Марке заснул. Давай левый ботинок. Сволочь. Правый. Молодец. Гений! Убери руки. Теперь галстук. Куда ты смотришь? Старк, вот теперь ты всерьез нарываешься.  
\- ...Останься.  
\- И не мечтай. Пока, Джарвис. Проследи, чтобы он дожил до похмелья.

***

\- Ты внесла меня в спальню.  
\- Вообще-то я собиралась бросить тебя на пороге, но шел дождь.  
\- Ладно, Стив, ты же не умеешь бросать. Такая ответственная дама. С четвертым размером.  
\- Перебери свои комплименты, Старк. Некоторые, похоже, подгнили.  
\- Но ты внесла меня в спальню. Ты в курсе, что это значит?  
\- Например, что я могу тебя поднять?  
\- Ну, и это тоже, да.

***

\- С какого перепуга я должен жертвовать на армию? Я и так ее содержу - налогами, которые с меня дерут демократы в конгрессе.  
\- Ты не обеднеешь, а наши парни на передовой нуждаются в...  
\- Презервативах...  
\- ...В том числе. Подпиши тут.  
\- Двести долларов?!  
\- Я дала двести. Наташа пожертвовала двести. Даже Сокол дал денег. Не жмись, миллиардер.  
\- Богачи - самые страшные жмоты, иначе они никогда не стали бы богачами.  
\- К тебе это не относится, ты же унаследовал все свое состояние.  
\- Далеко не все. Между прочим, я увеличил капитал втрое - при начальной сумме это впечатляющее достижение. И мне не жаль денег, мне претит эта вот тоскливая процедура. О, у меня идея!  
\- Нет!  
\- Погоди отказываться.  
\- Наоборот, зная тебя, Тони, я лучше заранее откажусь.  
\- Тебе понравится, вот увидишь.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что понравится тебе.

***

\- ЧТО Я ДОЛЖНА?!  
\- Брось, Стиви, ты разве не чувствуешь ностальгии? Благотворительный базар, молочный коктейль и поцелуй. В твое время это было чертовски популярно.  
\- Ты путаешь меня со Скарлетт О"Хара.  
\- Скажи, я похож на Кларка Гейбла? Ты должна его помнить.  
\- Если ты еще раз съязвишь по поводу моего возрасте, мне придется тебе врезать. А ты без костюма.  
\- Тебя замучает совесть?  
\- Нет, меня замучает Пеппер. Она зануда, и ей почему-то очень нравится, когда твой организм полностью комплектен.  
\- Боже всеблагий, которого нет, кэп, если Пеп зануда, то ты тогда кто? Всего-то поцелуй. Можно даже без мороженого.  
\- Обойдешься.  
\- А как же армия?  
\- И армия обойдется.  
\- Даю четыреста баксов. Но с условием, что на них купят мороженого офицерам ВВС.  
\- ВВС придется потерпеть.  
\- Да ладно, кэп! А за пятьсот? Вакуумный поцелуй, на нужды подводников?  
\- Иди к черту.  
\- А шестьсот? Для нашей славной, э-э-э.... Передовой. Или предпочитаешь тыловые войска?  
\- Тони, у тебя есть запасной комплект зубов? Нет? Тогда ради бога, заткнись.

***

\- Ты какая-то напряженная. Расслабься. Я тебя пугаю?  
\- Ты меня раздражаешь.  
\- Слишком крут для тебя?  
\- Слишком пахнешь виски. Зачем ты меня вызывал?  
\- Устал ждать, когда ты меня пригласишь к себе, и решил пригласить тебя к себе. Какая-то ты дикая, Стиви.  
\- Твою мать, Старк, я думала, у нас ЧП. Ты же использовал экстренную связь!  
\- Ты отключила мобильник.  
\- Он разрядился.  
\- Знаешь, кэп, все эти новомодные электрические штуки иногда все-таки нужно включать в розетку. От трения они не работают.  
\- Да пошел ты.  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Спать, Старк, спать. Два часа ночи.  
\- У тебя волосы растрепались. Дай я поправлю. ...Эй!  
\- ...И ближе не подходи.  
\- Да ты и правда боишься.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда опусти щит. ... Вот видишь - ты меня боишься. Стиви, да расслабься, не буду я тебя соблазнять. Иди себе, потренируйся, побегай, спой гимн. Вон, по телеку хоккей.  
\- ...  
\- Что?  
\- ...  
\- Стиви, у меня воспаление среднего уха, я что-то плохо слышу. Еще раз и погромче.  
\- ДА, ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ВОЗЬМИ, ДАВАЙ!  
\- Блядь, вот теперь я точно буду плохо слышать. Тебя в армии научили так орать?  
\- Вообще-то да.  
\- А чему-нибудь полезному тебя там научили? Не надо так рваться, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты села.  
\- Не любишь, когда девушка к тебе наклоняется?  
\- Смотря какая. Когда ты нагибаешься, кэп, у мужчины глаза могут выпасть.  
\- Вот так?  
\- Блядь. Этому тебя тоже в армии научили?  
\- А как же. На строевой подготовке. Тебя что, униформа заводит, Старк?  
\- Твоя - да. А щит ты в кровать с собой возьмешь?  
\- Если хорошо попросишь. Ты куда руку суешь?  
\- Это дружеские объятия. Почти... Расслабься, не мельтеши. Если размажешь меня по дивану, потеряешь уникальный шанс.  
\- ...  
\- Что? Неплохо? Ха-ха.  
\- Хвастун.  
\- Девственница.  
\- Трепло.  
\- ...  
\- Что?  
\- Еще раз.  
\- Трепло.  
\- Еще.  
\- ...

***


End file.
